


You Came Back Wrong

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Barebacking, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Resurrection, Rimming, Slash, Spoilers for Season 4, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Because he can't stand being without his brother, Sam preforms a dark arts ritual to pull Dean out of Hell. Only, what he brings back isn't his brother. Not completely, anyway. Unfortunately, before he did the ritual, he made the mistake of telling Bobby what he had planned, who was against it from the get go, knowing things like that never came without a price. Now, with Dean back, Bobby knows he has to take him out before the older Winchester hurts Sam, so he gets a group of hunters on their tails in order to make that happen. Will Sam and Dean be able to beat the odds and dodge all of these bullets? Or will Bobby's fear become a reality, leaving Sam broken and abused?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by novakev

Sam stared out the window of the motel that he was currently spending the night, watching as the rain fell heavily, beating on the glass panes outside before sliding down to drip off the windowsill. He had been holed up here for hours getting everything ready for this evening. There was a big storm coming and he knew that’s exactly what he needed for this to work. After all, heavy storms were a good sign that dark magic was going to work as far as Sam was concerned. And he’d done his homework – this ritual was about as dark as it came. But it was his answer to getting Dean back, so Sam didn’t give a damn how black it was. Even if a witch was afraid to perform this kind of ritual, that wasn’t going to scare Sam off. 

Of course, Bobby didn’t approve, but that wasn’t going to stop Sam either. The older hunter had apparently done some research, and everything he’d come across warned him away from this ritual. Still, Sam wasn’t willing to budge – he was doing this, whether he had help from Bobby or not. Throughout his years, Sam had done some casting before; sure it had never been this big, but Sam was confident in himself. He had to do this right or else he would be alone forever.

The conversation that he had with Bobby was still fresh in his mind. It had been three days ago, but Sam could still remember every word as though it had just taken place a few hours ago.

_He had been so happy to find a way to get Dean back after so long. Sam had been searching for three and a half months already and he was starting to worry that he was never going to find a way to get his brother back. But he finally found this ritual, and he couldn’t wait to show Bobby._

_However, the reaction he’d gotten from Bobby wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting. Instead of being happy for Sam and his success, Bobby ordered him not to do anything stupid. As far as Sam was concerned, there was no such thing as stupid when it came to trying to get Dean out of Hell. After all, Dean was only there because he’d been dumb enough to sell his soul to save Sam’s life. Dean had once said “What’s dead should stay dead”; Sam just wished he would have listened to his own advice when he decided to bring Sam back. Then, none of this would be happening._

_Sure, Sam would still be dead, but at least Dean would be here. After all, Sam hadn’t really done much to save the world since Dean had died. In fact, he hadn’t done_ anything _to save the world. His sole focus had been getting revenge on Lilith and finding a way to get Dean out of Hell. Demons were roaming the Earth just as they had been before, and Sam didn’t even care. More than once he’d picked up a newspaper and saw the destruction that was all around him, and he hadn’t done a thing about it._

_Dean would be so disappointed in him. But that wasn’t enough to make Sam do anything about it._

_“Bobby, I’m not going to do anything stupid,” he assured the older hunter with a shake of his head. “I’m just going to get Dean back. I mean, this ritual is over a thousand years old, and there are reports of it being successful in the past. If it can bring Dean back, then this is what we’ve been searching for since Dean got ripped apart!”_

_It was obvious that Sam was pretty adamant about this ritual, but Bobby had done a little research of his own. According to the text, this ritual could bring people back from the dead, but it wasn’t exactly a good thing. People who had been resurrected came back different – they came back wrong. “Sam, this ritual isn’t the godsend that you think it is, boy!” Bobby tried to explain. “If you weren’t so blind with the need to get yer brother back, you’d see it too.”_

_At that point, Bobby pulled his book from the desk where he’d left it sitting just in case Sam needed proof. “People who are resurrected with this particular ritual come back wrong, Sam,” he explained. “So yeah, maybe you’ll get yer brother back, but it won’t be Dean. It’ll be everything you and Dean spent yer lives hunting. It’ll be a monster, Sam.” Closing the book, Bobby sighed. “Maybe it’s just time we stop looking. You remember what Dean told you – what’s dead should—”_

_Angrily, Sam shouted as he stood, “Don’t say it!” He couldn’t believe that Bobby was actually suggesting that they stop. Sam wasn’t going to stop until he had Dean back. “I don’t care what some musty old book says. I know my brother, and there’s no way that he’s going to change when I bring him back. So I’m doing this. I don’t care if you help me or not – I’m bringing Dean back.”_

_Now, it was Bobby’s turn to stand. “Do you think this is what Dean would want, Sam?!” he asked, trying to get the younger man to understand this was a bad idea. Maybe if he could get Sam to see just how far off the rails he was about to go, he could make him stop._

_Scoffing, Sam answered, “I don’t care what Dean wants! I want my brother back! Dean didn’t care what I wanted when he sold his soul to get me back! He was only thinking about himself and how he didn’t want to be alone! Well, I don’t want to be alone either! And it’s my fault Dean’s dead! So no, I don’t care about what he wants. I’m doing this, dammit! If you want to help me, I’ll be at his grave on Friday when the full moon is at its apex.” With that, Sam headed towards the door, his hand freezing on the doorknob as he listened to Bobby’s last words._

_Bobby could see now that there was nothing he could do to make Sam stop. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to help him with something like this. “If you go through with this and you bring something that isn’t Dean back, expect to be seeing me. Yer brother would rather be in Hell than become one of the things he fought his whole life.”_

_Although Sam would have liked Bobby’s help, he knew that they were finished. He wasn’t worried about Dean coming back as something other than Dean, but just in case, he wasn’t going to let Bobby around them so he could hurt Dean. Sam wasn’t going to let Bobby take Dean away from him as soon as he got him back. Without another word, his face set in angry lines, Sam yanked the door open, letting it slam shut behind him as he walked to the Impala and sped out of the salvage yard._

A hand suddenly landed on Sam’s shoulder, dragging the younger hunter out of his memories as he turned to look at the other person in the room. “Sam, it’s time,” she explained with a small smile on her lips. “If we want to get to the gravesite and have everything set up the right way before the moon reaches its apex, we need to leave now.”

Slowly, Sam nodded, letting her know he was ready. It didn’t take long to load everything into the Impala before they were driving towards where Sam had buried his brother almost four months ago. The ride there was silent, Sam focusing on everything that he needed to do once they got there. It didn’t help that Bobby’s words were still ringing in his head either. If Dean came back wrong, Sam didn’t know what he was going to do. He supposed that he would just cross that bridge when he got there because he wasn’t going to let his fear get in the way.

By the time they pulled into the open field where his brother’s body lay, the rain was pouring down so hard that he could barely hear anything over the pounding of the drops. He had no idea how the candles were going to stay lit with it pouring rain like this, but he figured he didn’t have to worry about it. Magic was weird like that, he supposed – even under the strangest circumstances, candles always seemed to stay lit. 

Once the car stopped, Sam climbed out, not even worrying about taking the keys from the ignition. He knew he was going to have to get back in the car pretty quickly when this was all over. Messing with powerful forces like this was bound to attract some demonic activity. That’s why he had Ruby here – she was the distraction while Sam was working the ritual.

Quickly, Sam used the metal head of the shovel to scratch a pentagram in the earth beneath him, encircling Dean’s grave inside the protective barrier. The demons would be able to get through once they broke the first barriers that Ruby was putting up now and once they got through her, but it would buy Sam a little bit of time at least. And Ruby was ordered to get the hell out of dodge when too many demons came and she couldn’t possibly make it out alive. The last thing Sam wanted was to lose her because of this. He needed her, after all.

As soon as the pentagram was in place, Sam set up the candles – five in total; one on each point of the pentagram. A shiver ran through him at the thought that it was almost time to begin the ritual. Finally, he was going to get Dean back. And Dean was going to be fine, despite what Bobby thought. There was nothing that could make his brother change so drastically – not even Hell. Sam was one hundred percent sure of that.

Kneeling on the cold, wet ground, Sam slowly pulled the knife he would need later out of the sheath he had it tucked away in on his ankle, placing it on the ground beside him. He then reached behind his neck and pulled the amulet he wore off, smiling softly down at the gold treasure in his palm. Sam could remember the exact moment he gave it to Dean; it had been the best Christmas he could remember as a child. And he was glad he gave the amulet to Dean instead of their father – Dean deserved it more than John, anyway.

Thunder cracked loudly off in the distance and lightning shot through the sky, pulling Sam’s attention from the amulet in his hand to the black night above him. The moon was finally at its apex – the time was nigh, and Sam was nervous. Quickly, he lit the candles before he moved back to his kneeling position, eyes closing as he focused on the words of the ritual.

 _“Hic en spiritum, sed non encorpore, evokare lemures de mortuis,”_ he started, feeling power begin to emanate through the earth around him. It was working. He could hear Ruby fighting off demons and he could feel the barriers being clawed at, but for now he was safe. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sure for just how long he was safe. _“Decretum espugnare, de angelus baberith, en inferno inremeablis.”_

Again, the thunder rolled and the lightning struck, rain beating down like little knives into Sam’s skin, wetting his clothing straight through. Grabbing the knife, Sam sliced into the tender flesh of his palm, fingers pressing against the wound and digging in, drawing more blood from the source as he moved his hand all over the grave, watching as the ground below him sizzled and smoked. He then gripped the amulet with his injured palm, the little horns of the man pressing into the sliced skin as he finished, screaming over the sound of thunder and rain, _“Wa ta na siam! Wa ta na siam! Wa ta na siam! Wa ta na siam! Wa ta na siam!”_

Just as he said the last words, the barrier was broken; Ruby’s knife, which she must have dropped before she disappeared to safety, slicing through Sam’s shoulder, causing him to cry out. Without thinking about it, Sam threw his weight, rolling away from the demon, taking the knife with him. Quickly, he pulled the knife from his shoulder, hissing in pain before he turned towards the group of demons coming after him. There weren’t many now, but he knew more were coming. He’d be surprised if he made it out of this with only a few scratches.

Before he knew what was happening, the demons were all charging him, Sam taking a deep breath and getting ready for the fight of his life. He tossed the amulet over his head again, pressing it against his chest before he slashed at the first demon who got close enough, moving on to the next as that demon cried out just as light emanated from its eyes and mouth, sending the human it was riding crashing to the ground in a heap of immobile limbs.

**~~**

Dean gasped as his eyes shot open, darkness all around him making him panic. He couldn’t breathe; there wasn’t enough oxygen where he was and he couldn’t take in a breath. Without thinking too much beyond the need to know where he is, Dean pulled his lighter from his pocket and flicked it on, noticing now that he is in a wooden coffin. “Help!” he tried to scream, but nothing came out but a gust of air because his voice was so hoarse. By the third try, he managed to get something out, but no one heard him. Or, if they did, they just weren’t coming to his rescue.

But he didn’t have time to dwell on that right now. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to wait here for help to come – he’d run out of air before he was saved. Roughly, he pounded on the top of the coffin, dirt falling into his face, forcing Dean to squeeze his eyes closed and turn his head to the side. Of course, that didn’t stop him. Again, he slammed his hand into the coffin, forcing it open before he started clawing his way out of the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dean’s hand finally burst through the soil, rain mixing with the dirt, making his hands all muddy as the other followed the first, Dean pulling himself up out of the ground. The scene he was met with was enough to turn his blood cold. Feet away from him his brother was being pummeled by demons. It wasn’t a fair fight, so Sam didn’t stand a chance, but the kid was still fighting, getting in a few good hits – it made Dean proud.

His eyes fell on the demon-killing knife a few feet away, and Dean wasted no time scrambling for it. The weight of the knife felt familiar in his hands, a small smile coming to his lips before he headed towards the closest demon. It didn’t even see him coming as he slammed the knife to the hilt into its back, cutting right through the spine. He continued on that path, slicing through demons as though they were butter until there was nothing standing between him and his brother.

Sheathing the knife, Dean quickly reached for his brother, cupping the younger man’s cheeks in his hand as he looked over Sam. There was a large cut just under Sam’s left eye and the eye above the cut was just about swollen shut. He didn’t know what the hell Sam was thinking, or how he was back, but he knew that Sam definitely had something to do with it. “Are you okay?” Dean finally asked, a deep frown on his lips as he waited for Sam’s answer.

Unsure if he could speak, Sam merely nodded, letting his brother know that he was fine. He couldn’t believe that Dean was actually here. The ritual had worked and Dean had just saved his life. There was no way he could have taken all of those demons by himself, and Dean had showed up just in the nick of time. If he wasn’t hurting so badly from being used as a punching bag by a group of demons, Sam may have just patted himself on the back for a job well done. “Dean?” he finally asked, his own hand coming to rest on his brother’s bicep. “Is it really you?”

A small frown came to Dean’s lips as he nodded in answer, hands sliding down Sam’s cheeks to squeeze his shoulders. “Yeah, Sammy,” he whispered. “It’s really me. I don’t know how, but it’s me.” Pulling back, Dean stared at the ground where his grave had been, another deep frown marring his lips. “Sam, what the hell did you do?”

He should have known there was no way Dean would approve of his methods, but Sam didn’t care. Sam needed his brother to be back, and this had been the only thing he could think of. And Dean had just killed the demons that had attacked them, so he was sure there was nothing wrong with the other man. Dean was the same man he had been when the hellhounds had come to drag him into Hell – Sam had known Bobby was wrong about Dean coming back as something else.

But there was no way Sam could explain everything to Dean right now. Those demons weren’t the only ones here, Sam was sure. They had only been the beginning – the first wave, so to speak. He and Dean needed to get out of here before the others came and they weren’t able to leave. “I’ll explain everything later, Dean,” Sam assured his brother. “But more demons are going to come. We have to leave. _Now_.”

Before he gave Dean a chance to argue, Sam grabbed his wrist and all but dragged him to the car, practically shoving him into the passenger seat as he ignored Dean’s protests that he wasn’t a chick and Sam couldn’t just toss him around like that. Sam didn’t care if Dean was pissed – all he cared about right now was getting out of here before the demons caught up to them. He could already hear them roaring with laughter behind them, and Sam had no idea how much longer they had to flee. That’s when he heard his name being called behind him.

Slowly, he turned his head to look at Bobby a small frown on his lips. Bobby was coming towards them from the opposite side of the demons, and Sam didn’t know why he was even here. Of course, he could make a guess, and it wasn’t what he liked to think about. He kind of hoped that Bobby was here to help bring Dean back, but he knew it was just the opposite – he was here to make sure Dean was still the same person. 

Everything inside him was screaming that he could trust Bobby and he should just follow him back to the salvage yard where they could regroup, but he knew he couldn’t. There was this little voice telling him that Bobby wasn’t able to be trusted anymore – he’d take Dean out the first chance he got, and Sam couldn’t risk it. Seeing the bulge in Bobby’s jeans where he was hiding his gun only added to Sam’s worries. Shaking his head, Sam whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

With that, he climbed into the Impala and peeled out of the field, kicking up dirt and grass in his wake. Bobby was smart enough to leave before the demons got too close, so Sam didn’t care about leaving him behind. He had other things to worry about right now – Dean was going to want answers, and Sam was going to have to admit that he’d used black magic to get Dean out of Hell. Sure, Dean was going to be pissed, but Sam could only hope that he got over it quickly. After all, he had to figure out a way to tell Dean that Bobby wanted to kill him now, too.

**~~**

Sam cut the engine when they got to the motel, Sam quickly climbing out of the car and heading towards his room. They weren’t going to be able to stay here long because he knew Bobby would find a way to track them – he couldn’t risk that. “C’mon Dean, we gotta hurry,” Sam explained, moving about the room and gathering his things so he could get out of here as quickly as he could. 

“Sammy, stop!” Dean ordered, grabbing the younger man by the elbow and forcing him to stop moving around the room. “What the hell is going on? The demons aren’t going to follow us here, all right? Now, you promised that you would tell me what you did, and I want you to make nice on that promise. How’d you bring me back?!”

He knew that there was nothing he could do to keep the truth from Dean anymore. “I used black magic,” Sam explained simply. “I…found an old ritual that had been successful for people in the past, and I used it. Needless to say, it worked. And I’d do it again if I needed to because I’m done living without you, Dean! I’m done, do you hear me? These last four months have been awful. You were gone, and it was my fault! I had to get you out of Hell, Dean. I couldn’t leave you there!”

Anger boiled under the surface of Dean’s skin, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He could understand where Sam was coming from. Dean hadn’t been able to live without Sam either, so he’d be a hypocrite if he yelled at Sam now. “I understand why you did this, Sam,” he assured his little brother, slowly releasing the younger man’s arm. “I don’t approve of it, but I can understand it.” Sighing, he went to the window and looked out at the street. “So, what do we do now? Go see Bobby? Maybe he can work up a way to yell at you because I just can’t. I couldn’t live without you either, and that’s why we’re in this mess.”

Although Sam wanted to go see Bobby, they couldn’t. And now was as good a time as any to tell Dean that Bobby wasn’t on their side anymore. After all, it was probably best to just rip the Band-Aid off quick. “We can’t go to Bobby, Dean,” he explained, eyes locked on the floor. “When he found out that I was bringing you back, he…didn’t approve. He told me that you wouldn’t come back yourself and that he’d basically…put you out of your misery if he saw you.”

This was too much. Bobby thought he was something that needed to be taken care of, and his brother was dabbling in black magic. The world really had gone to Hell since he’d been gone. But they didn’t need Bobby, he supposed. If Bobby didn’t want to be part of their lives again, then he didn’t have to be. All Dean needed was Sam, and he had that. They could get through this. “So…Bobby wants to kill me now, huh?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip as he watched a car drive down the street.

It was a lot to take in – Sam knew that. “Yeah,” he mumbled, his sad tone seeping through as he grabbed his duffel and tossed it over his shoulder. “That’s why we have to get out of here. If Bobby wants to find us, then he can do so easily. We need to put as much distance between us and Bobby as we can.”

There was no arguing with that logic. Dean felt fine, but he didn’t know if Bobby would believe him when he tried to explain that. And Dean knew how good of a hunter Bobby was – even if he was getting on in his years. “Yeah, all right,” Dean mumbled, pressing his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache that was forming there. “Let’s get out of here.”

Before they got too far out of the room, Sam stopped, touching Dean’s bicep to get his attention. “You probably want this back,” he chuckled softly, reaching under his shirt and pulling Dean’s amulet over his head, pressing it into his brother’s palm. 

Dean stared down at his amulet, a touched look crossing his features. He almost couldn’t believe that Sam had worn his amulet these last few months that he had been in Hell. “Thanks,” he smiled, tossing the cord over his head and letting the familiar weight of the amulet rest against his chest as he tossed the gold head under his shirt.

Nodding, Sam answered, “Yeah, don’t mention it.” He watched as Dean put the amulet on, smiling that it was now back where it belonged. “Hey Dean, what was it like?” he asked, unable to help himself. Dean had been in Hell for four months, and Sam wanted to know what it had been like for his brother. After all, his imagination had gone wild while he was looking for a way to bring Dean back.

The question caught Dean by surprise, the older Winchester’s eyes ticking up from the ground to lock with his brother’s. “What, Hell?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know what Sam was asking about. “I don’t know. I-I must have blacked it out. I don’t remember a damn thing.” 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On one hand, Sam wanted to know everything about Dean’s time in Hell, but on the other hand, he was glad that Dean didn’t have to relive that horror every time he closed his eyes. Finally, Sam nodded once more, settling on what he thought was a decent response. “Well, thank God for that.”

A small, tight-lipped smile came to his face as Dean answered, “Yeah.” Giving a small nod, Dean coughed a little just to clear his throat before he explained, “I’ll meet you at the car. I have to hit the head before we leave.”

In the bathroom, Dean flicked on the light, staring at himself in the mirror. Quickly, Dean ran a hand over his chin, leaning forward over the sink to get a better look at himself. He looked the same as he did before he went to Hell, but he felt different. Something was off about him. Suddenly, his bloody, terrified face flashed before his vision, eerie sounds and harsh screams filling his ears.

Quickly, Dean pulled back, blinking rapidly with confusion. That had been pretty weird. Sighing, he headed out of the bathroom, closing the motel room door on his way out. He didn’t even realize that Sam had left his cell phone on the nightstand. Once he reached the car, he climbed into the driver’s seat, glad that Sam had been smart enough to sit in the passenger seat without Dean telling him to.

As soon as Dean climbed into the car, Sam could tell there was something off. Dean wasn’t as enthusiastic about getting out of here as he had been when Sam explained everything to him earlier. He was kind of worried that something had happened to Dean while he’d been in the bathroom, though Sam knew that was crazy. It had to be right? There hadn’t been anything in the bathroom when Sam left, so what the hell could have attacked Dean? Not to mention that Dean was a damn good hunter, and he could take care of himself even if something had come after him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, a deep frown marring his face, his brow creasing with concern. If something was wrong, Sam wanted to fix it if he could. After all, he had a feeling it had something to do with Hell, and if that was the case, it was Sam’s fault it was happening. He had been the reason Dean was there, so he was going to help any way he could. Well, as long as Dean would let him help. Sam knew better than anyone that his brother could sometimes have a hard head. It wouldn’t surprise Sam if his brother tried to push him away. But he was going to do everything in his power to make Dean let him help if there was a problem. He owed Dean that much at least.

At Sam’s question, Dean merely shook his head, shoving the keys into the ignition and smiling when he heard the Impala roar to life. God, he’d missed the sound of his baby while he’d been gone. The way the Impala sounded when he started her up always brought a smile to Dean’s lips and now was no exception. Taking a moment, Dean ran his hand over the dash board as though he were petting one of his favorite pets. Sam may make fun of him for it later, but he didn’t care. He’d missed his car almost as much as he had missed his brother.

His eyes ticked over to Sam in the passenger seat, a look of concern clear on his face. Dean knew the shake of his head wasn’t going to hold his brother over. He was going to have to give Sam verbal confirmation if he wanted Sam to stop worrying about him. Turning towards his brother, Dean assured the younger man, “Sammy, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I’m just…it’s weird being back, I guess.” Again, he turned back towards the road, putting the Impala into drive. “I’m fine, Sam. Nothing’s wrong.” With that, Dean pressed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong. Definitely, something wasn’t right. But it wasn’t something with Dean like Bobby had been worried about – no, this was definitely something wrong with Sam. He wasn’t the same. Ever since Dean had been back, he could see the changes in his brother’s behavior. Sam was more distant, and Dean could tell that he was keeping secrets from him. And then there was that nasty habit Sam had of leaving the motel late at night to meet some chick who Dean didn’t know – that bothered Dean the most about Sam’s new attitude.

And because of this mystery woman of Sam’s, Dean could see changes in himself. He was always angry, and he was so quick to start a fight with anything or anyone who even looked at him funny. A couple of nights ago, he and Sam had been on a hunt and they got grabbed by demons. While Sam worked on one of them, Dean took on the other. It told him that he wasn’t supposed to be out and Alastair would be coming for him, but Dean wasn’t about to let that happen. Without even putting a lot of effort into it, Dean got the upper hand, his movements faster and better than ever before. 

Just as he was about to take the killing blow, the demon started laughing at him. “So, it’s true,” he chuckled, black eyes boring holes into Dean’s own. “You really did come back wrong. I can see it in your eyes.” Frowning at Dean, he asked, “You think you’re better than me? Dean, you’re only one more crack in that heavy wall of yours that you put up from _being_ me! You might as well be a demon already.”

Before the demon could get out another word, Dean slammed Ruby’s knife into his chest, twisting it just for good measure before he let the man’s body fall to the floor. Sam was at his side in seconds, pressing his index and middle fingers to his forehead as though he was in pain, a thin trickle of blood dripping from his nose. 

Forgetting everything the demon had just said, Dean grabbed his brother’s upper arms and forced Sam to look at him. “Hey, look at me,” he ordered, one hand moving from Sam’s biceps to cup his brother’s cheek. “Are you all right?” He couldn’t see any sign that Sam had been hit aside from the bloody nose, but he wanted to make sure Sam was fine before they left.

Angrily, Sam slapped Dean’s hand away from his face, turning away from his brother. “I’m fine, Dean,” he assured the older man. “Stop treating me like I’m a kid.” He was losing it. Ever since Dean got back, Sam hadn’t been able to train with Ruby like he had before, and now he was losing everything he’d been able to do before. Sure, having Dean back was more important than his ability to send demons back to Hell with his mind, but it did upset him a little bit that he wasn’t as good as he used to be. And Dean treating him like he were glass and might break every time he got a damn boo-boo wasn’t helping.

A deep frown came to Dean’s lips when Sam shoved him away. That wasn’t okay. But he couldn’t say anything about it because Sam was already walking towards the Impala, folding his tall frame into the passenger seat without even a glance at Dean. At least he could talk to Sam on their way back to the motel. After all, Sam was going to be trapped in the car with him for the ride back, and Dean was going to take advantage of that. 

“You know, Sam,” Dean started, eyes ticking over to his brother as he started the engine and pulled out onto the road. “There’s still one thing that’s bothering me. The night that I bit it. Or…got bit,” he explained, chuckling at his own wit. “How’d you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you.”

Sam knew that Dean was going to have questions. He was just surprised Dean hadn’t asked sooner. “Well, she tried,” Sam explained with a small nod. “She couldn’t.” He could see that Dean seemed confused, Sam barely registering his brother’s question before he quickly explained, “She fired this, like, burning light at me, and…didn’t leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something.”

Again, Dean frowned at his brother’s words. “Immune?” he asked, disbelief mixed with confusion clear in his voice. Sam had always been a freak when it came to demons, like the whole demon virus thing that Sam seemed to be immune to, but this was freaking Dean out.

He nodded as Sam continued, “Yeah. I don’t know who was more surprised – her or me. She left pretty fast after that.” And Sam didn’t remember much once Lilith was gone. All he could think about was his brother’s dead body on the floor. Bobby burst through the doors a few minutes later and helped Sam get Dean into the Impala. He suggested that they give Dean a hunter’s funeral, but Sam refused. Sam knew that Dean was going to need a body when he got him back home.

This was all a little hard to digest. Lilith, one of Azazel’s prized demons, was afraid of Sam because she couldn’t use her mojo on him – Dean was intrigued by this. “Huh,” he mumbled, packing that away for later use and moving on to the next topic. “What about Ruby? Where is she?” he asked, eyes ticking to Sam once more to see his reaction.

At the mention of Ruby, Sam shifted in his seat a bit, giving his head a small shake. He couldn’t tell Dean the truth. There was no way Sam was going to tell Dean that Ruby was alive and helping him get revenge on Lilith. “Dead,” he finally answered, figuring that was for the best. “For now.” He had to add something to that just in case Dean and Ruby crossed paths in the future. After all, Ruby was helping Sam keep a low profile – making sure Bobby wasn’t catching up with them before they knew about it.

Although Dean didn’t believe Sam for a second about Ruby, he didn’t bring it up. He’d be willing to bet money on the fact that Ruby was Sam’s late-night mystery girl. But he needed to talk about another thing right now. The headache and the nose bleed without the injury had Dean wondering about what Sam had been doing in his free time before he brought Dean back. “So, you’ve been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?”

Without taking a minute to even think about it, Sam answered, “No.”

Unconvinced, Dean pressed, “You sure about that?” Seeing that Sam was getting upset, Dean added, “Well, I mean now that you’ve got…immunity, whatever the hell that is…just wondering what other weirdo crap you’ve got going on.”

Unable to hide the anger in his voice, Sam assured his brother, “Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn’t want me to go down that road, so I didn’t go down that road. It was practically your dying wish.” The lie slipped off his tongue easily, though Sam felt like a jerk for having to lie to Dean. But he was doing this for his brother – if he didn’t train with Ruby, he wouldn’t be able to kill Lilith, and he wouldn’t get his revenge. He needed to get stronger.

Cautiously, Dean nodded, keeping his eyes on Sam’s face. “Yeah, well, let’s keep it that way,” he answered simply. He wasn’t a fool – Dean could tell that Sam was lying. But he wasn’t going to push right now. That would be a conversation for another time. Right now, he wanted to get back to the motel and try to deal with these new feelings he was having – feelings directed towards his brother.

That demon had told him that he was wrong – one crack in his imaginary wall away from being a demon. And Dean could feel it. Bobby had been right when he said Dean wouldn’t come back himself – he had everything to worry about and Dean kind of wished that Sam had just left him to rot in Hell. Maybe earlier he hadn’t felt it as much, but after that hunt, he could sense it. Sam had pissed him off, and Dean knew that he was different now.

Sam continued to brood in the passenger seat the whole way to the motel room, the younger Winchester practically launching himself out of the car before Dean even pulled into the parking space correctly in his haste to get away from Dean. But his brother wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily, Dean following Sam into the room and allowing the door to slam behind him. “I’m going to get in the shower,” Sam announced, not giving Dean a chance to protest before he was shoving the bathroom door closed. He just needed some time alone – Dean had been breathing down his neck the last few days and Sam just needed a break.

Sighing, he stripped out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor beside his feet as he turned on the water to let it heat up while he got ready. Exorcising that demon earlier had really worn Sam out, and he didn’t like it. Only a few weeks ago, Sam would have been able to send that demon to Hell without even breaking a sweat. This just proved how out of practice he really was. When he was done with his shower, he was going to have to call Ruby; she’d be able to help him through this.

He sighed once more as he shucked his jeans off, his boxers soon following, adding to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. After checking the temperature of the water to make sure he wasn’t going to freeze, Sam climbed into the shower, letting the luke-warm spray beat down on his aching muscles. Pressing his palms against the shower wall, Sam bowed his back, a soft moan escaping his lips at the feel of the water.

Just as he started washing his hair, Sam heard the door open, the younger Winchester frowning in confusion. He had no idea what Dean was doing in here, but he wasn’t about to let Dean grill him about what he’d been doing while Dean in Hell; Sam didn’t want to talk about it. “Dean, what are you doing in here?” Sam asked, his tone clipped and obviously annoyed.

When Sam asked what he was doing, Dean rolled his eyes, giving his head a small shake. “Don’t worry, Sam, I’m not trying to look at you naked. I have to piss, all right? Only one bathroom in this place.” Though the thought of looking at Sam without any of those pesky clothes on wasn’t such a turn-off these days, much to Dean’s horror. That just added to the whole idea of him being just one small step away from a demon.

But Dean hadn’t come in here to spy on Sam naked. He’d come in here to grab Sam’s phone while he wasn’t paying attention. Maybe then Dean could get some answers about what Sam had been doing while he was gone. Dean had a bad feeling it was something he wasn’t going to like. And with the way his temper had been the last few days, there was no telling what could happen if Dean’s suspicions were true. If Sam had been hanging out with that demon bitch Ruby, Dean was going to blow a gasket. He didn’t like demons – never had. Dean hated them even more now that he’d spent the last forty years being tortured by them. And Sam could argue that Ruby was different than the rest, but Dean knew the truth.

There was no such thing as a good demon. Eventually, they were all going to fuck you.

Grabbing Sam’s phone, Dean quickly shoved it into his pocket before he washed his hands, wanting to make it seem as though he’d actually gone to the bathroom. “Hurry up in here,” he then ordered, rolling his eyes. “We need to keep moving before someone finds us again.” 

Now that he was out of Hell, it seemed like all of the demons were flocking to them. Alistair probably wanted him back. But Dean wasn’t going back. He’d do whatever it took not to have to go back there. Of course, he knew that they were going to do whatever was necessary to get him back there, so Dean just had to be one step ahead of them at all times. And that meant tying up some loose ends. 

If Ruby was still around, she was going to be the first thing to go. Dean couldn’t have that skank interfering with Sam – not on his watch. While he was in Hell, she may have been able to sell her story about being back to protect Sam and help him live without Dean, but now that Dean was here, Sam was _his_ responsibility. And he didn’t Ruby’s input on how to take care of Sam – Dean had been doing it for twenty-four years, and he was a professional at this point. All Ruby was going to do was drag Sam down to Hell with her, and Dean wasn’t going to let that happen.

Next on the list was going to be Bobby. Dean didn’t like to think it, but if the older hunter was going to continue to hunt them down like they were something to be feared, then he was going to have to go. Sure, Bobby had been like a father to them over the years, but that was over. Dean couldn’t risk Sam getting hurt because Bobby wanted to get rid of Dean. His brother was just stupid enough to jump in front of a bullet for him, or something – Dean didn’t think the crossroads demon would be willing to deal again after the stunt that Sam pulled.

Finally, Dean was going to have to deal with Alistair. If the demon was ever dumb enough to show his face on Earth, that is – he’d made it very clear that he wasn’t a fan of the world above Hell. Alistair had made a home for himself in Hell, and he didn’t like to leave it. Dean was just hoping that he continued with that logic. As long as Alistair wasn’t up here bothering him, then he wouldn’t bother Alistair. He just wanted to live and hunt in peace.

Right now though, Dean needed to get his priorities straight. Ruby needed to be found if she was on Earth because Dean was itching to get back in the game. He would gladly make Ruby his first kill after admitting to himself that there was something wrong with him. And Dean planned to revel in it – he was going to enjoy every little detail about her death, and he planned on drawing it out. After all, he had been Alistair’s best student in Hell, though that wasn’t something he was particularly proud of.

So, he pulled Sam’s phone out of his pocket after listening to make sure the younger man was still in the shower. The last number dialed was to a number that wasn’t saved in Sam’s phone. Sure, as a hunter, there were a lot of numbers that were called, and not all of them were saved in the contact list. But this particular number had been called over fifty times in the last two months, and the phone had received calls from the number as well. Dean had a feeling this was Sam’s mystery girl, and he was never one to ignore a feeling like this.

Just as Dean suspected, when the other line stopped ringing, it was Sam’s mystery girl. She didn’t sound like Ruby, but for all Dean knew, the bitch had gotten a new meat suit while he’d been out. Demons were fickle that way.

Without saying a word, Dean hung up, tossing the phone onto the bed for now. After all, if he tried to go back into the bathroom and put it back where he got it, Sam would know something was off. At least this way Dean could make up a reason for it being on the bed. Then again, he had half a mind to confront Sam about this woman. If he thought Sam would tell him the truth, he just might have.

A few minutes later, the shower stopped and Sam came out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his narrow hips and droplets of water clinging to his muscular chest and sliding downwards to be absorbed into the scratchy cotton of the towel. Dean wanted to be those beads of water, and it scared the hell out of him.

It was weird. He’d spent his whole life focused on Sam and protecting Sam, but he’d never thought about sleeping with Sam. Those weren’t the kinds of thoughts brothers should have for each other, and Dean knew that. He wasn’t an idiot.

But in Hell, Dean hadn’t had anything – it had all been pain, and torture, and blood; all but Sam. He’d had his memories of Sam, and when Alistair was cutting into him, Dean could keep the screams at bay if he just thought about Sam. Dean just had to remember that he was here so Sam could live, and he needed to be strong for his brother.

As soon as he walked out of the bathroom, Sam realized that Dean’s eyes were laser-focused on him. It was weird, and Sam felt very uncomfortable standing in the middle of the room in just his towel all of a sudden. So, he needed to get Dean’s eyes off him. “Dean, were you messing with my phone?!” he asked, marching over to the bed and snatching up the device. “Seriously, Dean, I don’t mess with your stuff while you’re in the shower. I’d expect the same from you.”

“Sorry, Sammy, I thought it was mine,” Dean easily lied, pulling his own phone from his pocket and waving it at his brother. “After you left your phone at that motel in Illinois, we have the same phone. I grabbed yours accidentally when I walked out of the bathroom. And since you were getting so damn defensive about me walking in there while you were naked, I figured it was best just to toss it on your bed so you could get it when you were finished.”

Although Sam didn’t really believe Dean, he wasn’t going to push it. If he let it show that he wasn’t buying it, Dean would get upset, and Sam didn’t need that. “Oh, right,” he mumbled instead, giving a small nod. “Sorry, you’re right.” Sighing he walked over to his duffel and pulled out a pair of clean boxers and his sleep pants before he turned back to the bathroom. “I’ll be done in a minute if you want to shower before going to bed.”

If he was being honest, Sam wanted Dean to shower before he went to bed because that would give him more time to meet with Ruby and not have to worry about Dean getting suspicious. After all, as far as Dean knew, Ruby was dead. And Sam was sure that if Dean didn’t believe that anymore, he was going to make sure that Ruby was killed, and Sam needed her. She was the only thing making him strong enough to get revenge on Lilith. Without her, Sam was finished.

A shower sounded really nice right about now. It didn’t matter how long he had been back, or how many showers he took – Dean could still feel the dirt and grime, the _blood_ of Hell on his body. But he knew there was no way he could shower right now. Sam was trying to get him out of the way so he could go do something, and Dean had a feeling he knew what that something was. Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t _pretend_ that he was getting a shower so he could see what his brother was doing. “Yeah, I’ll shower,” he assured the younger man, heading into the bathroom.

Before Dean closed the door, Sam called out to him, “Hey, I’m going to head out and get some food while you’re in there. I’ll be back later.” After receiving a nod from his brother in answer, Sam quickly pulled on his boxers and a pair of jeans before he tossed a shirt over his head and grabbed the keys to the Impala, walking out the door, leaving Dean alone in the room. Of course, he had no intention of getting them food until after he’d met up with Ruby. That demon shouldn’t have left him so drained; he needed more blood.

As soon as Dean heard the Impala roaring out of the motel parking lot, he grabbed his leather and headed out into the cool night air. It didn’t take him long to hotwire the first car he came across, and then he was following behind Sam at a safe distance. After all, he knew his brother wasn’t stupid; he’d taught Sam everything he knew practically, and if Sam noticed that he was being followed, it might change his destination. Dean didn’t want that.

Wherever Sam was headed, it wasn’t far from the motel. Only about ten minutes passed before Sam was pulling into an abandoned parking lot and cutting the engine. The fact that the younger man didn’t even realize Dean pulled in a few minutes behind him only had Dean wondering what the hell had gotten into his little brother even more. Sam was getting sloppy, and Dean couldn’t let that kind of behavior go without talking to Sam about it. In their line of work, behavior like that could get them killed. And Dean wasn’t going to let that happen; not again.

He waited for a few minutes before following Sam into the building, figuring his brother couldn’t possibly be that clueless; Sam would know if someone was following him into a building. And Dean didn’t miss the way Sam glanced around the area to make sure no one was following him into the building. Obviously, Sam was about to do something he didn’t want witnesses for. Of course, that only made Dean more curious as to what this thing was that Sam seemed intent on doing.

For a while, Dean thought he’d lost the younger man. There was absolutely no sign that someone had been in this building, and Sam was nowhere to be seen. There were two different directions Dean could go – to the left there was a door, and to the right, there was a long hallway that probably led to another door. If Dean wasn’t so intent on finding out what Sam was doing, he may have left the building and called it a night. But he had a feeling in his gut that was screaming at him that Sam was up to no good. And Dean had been hunting long enough to know that there was no way he could ignore a feeling like this; especially when Sam was involved.

Finally, there was a sound coming from down the hall, Dean’s head snapping towards it. He knew that voice – he could pick it up anywhere; it was Sam. Quickly, he followed the long hallway to the door leading into another part of the building. He half expected it to be locked, but when he jiggled the knob, he felt relief flood through him as the door slowly creaked open. 

The sight that he was met with was something he could have gone his whole life without seeing.

Anger bubbled beneath the surface of his skin and he wanted to lash out at something – _anything_. Now, he knew what had been so different about his brother. The evidence was staring him in the face, and Dean felt bile rising in his throat. This hadn’t been what he’d been expecting when he followed Sam here – this was so much worse.

Dean couldn’t stay in that place. He quickly released the door knob and let the door slam behind him as he bolted from the building. The cool air rushing over his skin once he shoved through the front door felt good, but it wasn’t enough. His skin was so damn hot – he felt like he was right back in the fires of Hell, and he just wanted it all to stop. But he knew it wouldn’t. Not until he had a chance to confront Sam about this. And he had every intention of confronting his little brother about this. Once Sam got back to the motel room, he was going to have some serious explaining to do. But for now, Dean was heading back alone. It would give him time to choose his words wisely and calm the hell down before he came face-to-face with his brother again. That would be better for both of them.

When the door slammed, Sam finally pulled his lips away from the wrist that they were latched onto a few moments ago. Blood smeared across his cheek as his hips stilled in their movements, pulling a small groan of complaint from the body smashed between him and the wall. “What was that?” Sam asked, brows knitting in confusion at the heavy metal door that he could have sworn he locked. Then again, he had been pretty desperate to get here. Maybe he’d forgotten.

“I don’t know,” Ruby answered with a shake of her head, one hand snaking behind Sam’s head to fist her fingers in his hair. “It was probably nothing. This old building makes weird noises all of the time, Sam.” Tugging on the strands of hair between her fingers, Ruby insisted, “Forget about it. Keep going, Sam. Please?” Her hips rolled against Sam’s as her knees tightened around his waist, the demon forcing her wrist against Sam’s mouth once more. “You need this. You’re weak. One demon shouldn’t have affected you the way it did. You’re getting sloppy, Sam.”

And he knew it was true. Having Dean back had really been rough when it came to his training sessions with Ruby. After all, it wasn’t like he could just tell Dean he was going to hang out with Ruby and hope that the older man would understand. Sam knew how Dean felt about demons – especially since he got back from Hell. His brother hated demons even before then, but now there was even more hatred and rage that he could see in his brother’s eyes. It was like Dean blamed them all for the fact that he had been in Hell. And sure, it had been their fault, but it had been Sam’s fault too. Sometimes, he wondered if Dean blamed him for being in Hell and he just didn’t show it.

But he wasn’t going to think about that right now. At the moment, he was letting himself get lost in the sensations of how damn good it felt to have Ruby’s blood sliding down his throat. He could just feel the power it was giving him bursting through his veins, and it was amazing. Of course, other people wouldn’t understand, which is why he kept it a secret, but he didn’t give a shit about what they said. Who were they to tell Sam what was right and what was wrong? 

As the blood continued the gentle flow into his mouth, Sam pumped his hips harder, giving Ruby whatever she wanted because it was the least he could do since she was offering up so much of herself. And yes, he knew that was wrong too, but he couldn’t seem to care. She had been the one thing that kept him together while Dean was gone. Bobby had been there, sure, but he had been there to tell Sam that he needed to move on and forget that Dean was in Hell – that he needed to just let go because Dean would have wanted him to.

And maybe that had been the better advice to take, but Sam had listened to Ruby instead. She had been the one to help him find all of these rituals, and she had been the one to help him get the ingredients, and find demons to interrogate. And when he needed blood, she was always there for him. So that one day when she had overstepped her bounds and planted her lips on Sam’s, he only put up a little bit of a struggle. This was how he was repaying her for everything she had done for him, and he was fine with it. As long as no one found out about it. 

It only lasted another few minutes before Ruby was shuddering against Sam, her inner muscles clenching around him, pulling him over the edge with her. They stayed in the same position panting for a few minutes before Sam pulled his head away from Ruby’s wrist and slowly, carefully dropped her to the floor. “I should get back to the motel,” Sam mumbled as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. “I told Dean I was just getting some food.” He hoped his older brother would be sleeping by the time he got back though, so at least he wouldn’t have to explain anything.

Pulling her pants back on, Ruby nodded, knowing that after their sessions, Sam wasn’t one to stick around. And she was fine with that. After all, it’s not like she was one to cuddle, or anything. “So, did you want me to come back to the motel with you so you can give me that stuff you wanted me to plant to throw Bobby off your scents?” Ruby finally asked, buttoning her jeans before yanking the zipper back into place. 

Damn, Sam had almost completely forgotten about that. “Uh…yeah, that’d be fine,” he answered. What were the odds of his brother being awake at this hour, anyway? Dean had looked pretty damn beat when he left, after all. And besides, it wasn’t like Dean would know who Ruby was. Hell, Dean would probably think Sam was just trying to score, or something, and he would commend him. Yeah, at least that’s what Sam was telling himself to get him through the next ten minutes on the ride back to the motel. He’d deal with everything else when he got there.

Just as Sam thought, all of the lights were out in their room when they pulled into the parking lot. At least he didn’t have to worry about Dean seeing Ruby with him. And as soon as he handed her the stuff, she was going to be getting as far away from the motel room as possible. After all, Sam’s _pretty sure_ that Dean wouldn’t hurt Ruby, but he’s not willing to take the chance.

The key slipped into the lock easily and Sam opened the door quietly, trying not to disturb his brother because Sam knows that Dean isn’t getting as much sleep as he should be. He’d been about to turn on the light, but someone else beat him to it. That’s when Sam realized that he’d made a _huge_ mistake by bringing Ruby here. Dean was sitting on a chair between the beds and he looked like he was about to explode with rage at any minute.

“So…” Dean started, cold, green eyes focused on Sam a moment before they tick to Ruby. “Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?”


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he saw the lamp come on, Sam knew that he was screwed. Innocently, he looked back at Ruby, who seems incredibly calm. “Dean, wait,” Sam started, holding his hand out as he tried to stop Dean from walking closer to them. “Just let me –” 

Angrily, Dean asked, “You gonna say ‘let me explain’? You’re gonna explain this? How about this? Why don’t you start with who she is, and what the hell she’s doing here?” He stared hard at Sam, frowning when the younger man turned to look at the woman behind him. She was way too calm for Dean’s liking, and when she smiled at him and took a step closer, Dean thought he was going to lose it right there. She was a demon; Dean could smell it on her.

“It’s good to see you again, Dean,” Ruby said with a smile, realizing how much her being there was pissing Dean off. It made her kind of happy. 

His anger only rose with Ruby’s words. The damn bitch looked so smug – like she knew that she was stealing Sam away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Ruby obviously didn’t know him very well. “Ruby?” Dean asked with a small smirk, looking over to his brother. “Is that Ruby?”

Sam’s silence was deafening, letting Dean know that Ruby was standing in front of him with that stupid smile on her face. Well, she obviously didn’t know just how possessive Hell had made him. He knew exactly how to wipe that smirk right off her face. Ruby’s smile faded as Dean grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, pulling out the knife they had stolen from her the night he died. Just as he was about to strike, Sam grabbed his arm and pushed him backwards, stealing the knife from his grip.

When he saw that Dean was about to kill Ruby, Sam knew that he had to interfere. He couldn’t continue without Ruby; she was his blood source. “Don’t!” Sam ordered, fear making blood pump through his veins faster than it usually did. The adrenaline the demon blood made him feel was addictive. Sam didn’t even see it when Dean shoved him into the wall, the younger man not even expecting it. 

Before Sam could stop it, Ruby grabbed Dean and pulled him off Sam, pinning him against the same wall he had her against seconds earlier. “Ruby, stop!” Sam ordered, moving behind her and waiting for her to do as she was told. Ruby kept Dean in a chokehold with her right hand for a few more seconds before she let him go, taking a step back away from him. 

Once he was released, Dean glanced at Ruby, then at his brother before he turned his attention back to Ruby. “Well, aren’t you an obedient little bitch?” Dean asked with a smirk, the look Ruby shooting him letting him know that she was pissed. It was clear that she wanted to attack him again, and Dean had half a mind to goad her into it. Of course, he didn’t because Sam was already snapping another order at her.

Now that everyone seemed to be in some sort of order again, Sam started, “Ruby.” She didn’t look at him right away, still staring at Dean like he was something she could attack. “Ruby, the stuff is on the counter. Just take it and go.” The sooner he got Ruby away from Dean, the better everyone would be.

She gave Dean one last look before she grabbed the things Sam was talking about, moving to the door once she had it in her arms. However, Dean piped up before she could get too far, moving to stand in her way. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Dean asked, not wanting to let Ruby out of his sight. He wasn’t about to let her live through this. 

“To plant this stuff around to get your surrogate father off your ass,” Ruby replied snippily. “Unless you want to go another round first.” She was more than happy to hit Dean again if that’s what he wanted. Of course, Sam wouldn’t like that too much, but she didn’t mind at the moment.

As Ruby walked away, Dean didn’t say anything, merely watching his brother as his demon bitch hit the road. Dean would find her later and deal with her in his own way. Once she was gone, Sam turned to him, that patented Sammy pout on his lips. “Dean,” he started, but Dean ignored him. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Sam. “Dean!” He continued to ignore Sam as he moved towards his side of the room, grabbing his duffel and tossing it onto the bed.

Again, Sam sighed, looking at his brother as he moved so that he was standing beside Dean. Sam had a feeling Dean wasn’t going to answer him, but he was going to try anyway. He had to know what Dean was doing. “Dean, what are you doing?” Still, no answer. “What, are you-are you leaving?” he asked, a spark of hope flitting through him when Dean finally answered.

Not even bothering to stop packing, Dean angrily answered, “You don’t need me. You and Ruby go fight demons.” Finally finished, Dean zipped his bag and shouldered it, heading for the door. Of course, his Sasquatch of a brother chose to stand in front of him, blocking his exit, but Dean easily went around the younger man.

It may have been selfish, but Sam wasn’t ready to let his brother go. He’d just gotten him back! There was no way Sam was going to let him just walk out that door. “Hold on. Dean, come on, man,” Sam tries, hoping that it will bring his brother to his senses. Every time they walk out on each other like this, something bad happens. Sam doesn’t want Dean to leave him here when there are demons and hunters, and _Bobby_ out there looking for them. 

Without saying a word, Dean whirled around and caught Sam with a right hook. Sam’s head snapped to the side from the force, and for a second, Dean wondered if he had just gone too far. But he quickly assured himself that he didn’t. Sam deserved it. He just stared at his brother as Sam turned back to look at him. “You satisfied?” he asked, not expecting the second punch that hit him. Slowly, he pressed his fingers to his lip, the digits coming away bloody. “I guess not.”

He hadn’t meant to hit Sam, but once he did, it just felt too good, and he had to do it again. The second time he drew blood, and Sam just looked wonderful like that. “You told me she was dead,” Dean growled, his anger bubbling just a little closer to the surface. Sam had that effect on him. “And now I find out that you’ve been running off to be with her while I’m not payin’ attention?”

This whole thing was fucked up. The fact that Sam was choosing to be with a demon over him was fucked up. But the worst of it all was that Dean was jealous. His brother was basically ignoring him, and Dean was jealous. Well, that was part of it, anyway. Really, he’d seen Sam dipping his chocolate into some girl’s peanut butter, and it pissed him off.

Since he came back, Dean had been having these feelings that he couldn’t understand. He… _wanted_ Sam. Maybe this is what Bobby had been afraid of – that Sam was so desperate to have Dean back and to keep him that he’d let Dean do whatever the hell he wanted to him. Dean had half a mind to test his theory. But he had other things to talk to Sam about – like the fact that the younger man was guzzling demon blood. 

“I saw you with her,” Dean bluntly explained. “Saw what you were doing with that demon whore, Sammy.” There was no need to sugar-coat it; Dean was pissed, and he was letting Sam know it. He didn’t like people touching Sam at all these days, especially in a sexual manner. And for it to be a demon Sam had been caught with – well, that just made it worse.

It felt like the ground had been pulled out from under him. Sam realized then that it was unfortunate that the world never opened up and swallowed him when he wanted it to. But he wasn’t going to crack that easily. Dean could have meant anything by his little outburst. Or, he could have just been fishing for something; trying to make Sam talk when he wasn’t even sure there was something to talk about. “I don’t-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dean,” Sam answered with a small shake of his head.

Scoffing, Dean glared at his brother, slowly stalking towards him as a predator would his prey. “Don’t lie to me, Sammy,” he warned with a small smirk. “I was there. I followed you to that abandoned warehouse, and I saw you with Ruby. Was she a good fuck, Sam? Is that why you didn’t want me to know about her? You thought I’d make you stop? Or maybe it’s her blood that you were guzzling down like you needed it to stay alive. Were you worried I’d make you stop that, too? Because you’re damn right I am!”

Now, Sam realized that he could definitely panic. Dean had seen it all, and there was no way Sam could wiggle his way out of this one. “Dean, look, I’m getting stronger. The demon blood, it makes me stronger. I can exorcise demons, send them back to Hell, and it doesn’t kill the victim! Do you know how great that feels?!” Shaking his head, he continued, “And Ruby, she’s helping me. The sex, it’s just because she won’t let me have the blood if I don’t give her something in return, okay? It doesn’t mean anything to me. I’m using her to get what I want.”

That didn’t sound like Sam. Not at all. Dean was realizing now that Sam had changed while he was down in the Pit. Well, that made two of them. And there was no way he was going to let Sam continue with what he was doing. “What else can you do?” Dean asked, moving a bit closer as his anger rose along with his lust. Sam was fucking hot, and he couldn’t help but notice that.

He wasn’t liking where this was going, but Sam knew that he should answer Dean’s questions. It would only make Dean madder if he didn’t. “I told you,” Sam assured his brother, taking an instinctive step back. “I can send them back to Hell, that’s all.” He hadn’t been able to kill the demons yet. Ruby said that it would happen the stronger he got, but Sam had yet to see it.

Dean wasn’t convinced, closing the distance between himself and Sam as he grabbed the younger man’s upper arms, shoving him against the wall. “What else can you do?!” he demanded, his grip tightening. He was finished with this. Sam wasn’t going to lie to him anymore. Dean was going to make sure his brother didn’t lie to him about important shit like this anymore. Once he claimed Sam as his, this was all going to be over. And then he was going to kill Ruby and send her back to Hell where she belonged. Alistair had always mumbled about how much he loved to torture her, and Dean was happy to put her back on his rack.

The anger Dean was exhibiting confused Sam. His brother had always had a short fuse, but this was worse than usual. Dean never _attacked_ him like this. “Dean, ow, stop it!” Sam ordered, trying to push his brother away from him. He wasn’t going to let Dean bully him like this. Sure, Dean was pissed, and he knew that. Hell, Dean had every reason to be pissed, but that didn’t mean Sam was going to allow him to push him around. They weren’t kids anymore. “I told you what else I can do. Let go!”

He was realizing now that maybe Bobby had been right; there was something off about Dean. But what was he supposed to do about it. A slightly broken Dean was better than not having Dean at all. And there was no way Sam was going to give him up. He’d sooner die than let someone take his brother away from him again. All Sam had to do was get Dean to realize that he was hurting him, and then Dean would let him go. Sam knew it. “Dean, come on man, you’re fucking leaving bruises. I’m not…hurting anyone. I’m actually helping them. I’m freeing them from demons, Dean!”

Again, Dean scoffed, shoving his brother into the wall harder. “Is that what Ruby wants you to think?” Dean asked, bitterness clear in his voice. He hated the bitch for warping his brother’s mind. “Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?” He shook his head, sadness masking the anger that had shone on his face. “Slippery slope, brother,” he warned. “Just wait and see. Because it’s gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends.”

“I’m not going to let it go too far,” Sam promised, wincing as his brother’s fingers dug into his arms harder, definitely leaving bruises now if they weren’t before.

Angrily, Dean shouted, “It’s already gone too far, Sam!” He shoved Sam against the wall harder, releasing his brother’s arms finally. “She’s a demon, Sam. And you’re fucking her. You’re…drinking her _blood_! She’s got you wrapped around her disgusting, slutty little finger, and you’re just letting it happen. And why? Because she made you think that by tainting your body, you can save some lives. It stops. _Now_ , Sam.”

Hearing his brother lay it all out like this for him, Sam knew that what he was doing wasn’t exactly conventional, but it wasn’t like he was hurting anyone. He didn’t understand why Dean cared so damn much. So, he used the only explanation he had. “You were gone,” he explained, tears springing to his eyes. “I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I’m doing…it works.”

There was no way in hell Dean was going to fall for that. “Well, I’m back now, and we can hunt like we used to,” he assured his brother, eyes raking over the younger man’s form. He’d gotten so much hotter since Dean had been gone. His muscles were more prominent and Dean could tell there was power behind him. Dean was going to take great pleasure in breaking Sam when he finally took the opportunity to do so. But for now, they needed to hit the road. If Ruby knew they were here, she could come back for Sam; Dean wasn’t going to let that happen, as much as he wanted to kill her. He knew he’d have another chance, and when he did, he wasn’t going to hesitate like tonight and Sam wasn’t going to stop him again.

**~~**

Weeks passed by and they seemed to be able to stay under the radar. Only a few demons were able to find them, which allowed Dean to take his frustration out on something so he wouldn’t take it out on Sam. His brother was an easy target, but he knew that if he pushed Sam too far, the younger man might flee. Dean couldn’t have that. After all, he hadn’t yet laid his claim on the younger Winchester, which he was planning on doing soon. It was getting harder and harder for him to hold back his lust, so he knew he was going to _have_ to do something about it. 

And fucking any random person didn’t seem to help at all. He knew that this eternal ache in his crotch would only go away once he’d taken Sam. The younger man was _his_ , after all. Dean owned him and he was about to make that known to his brother. And if Sam didn’t like it, well, Dean didn’t really care. Sam had been the reason he’d been sent to Hell in the first place – he _owed_ this to Dean.

Now, it was particularly quiet, Dean relaxing on his bed while Sam took a shower. It had been two days since the last demon attacked them, and Dean was feeling restless. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see himself standing in front of a soul on the rack, the thing crying and sobbing – begging Dean not to hurt them. He could remember the last one like it had been just yesterday, the thought turning him on. Sam would be in the shower for a while – the damn guy was like a girl when it came to getting long showers – so Dean knew he had time as he settled down onto the bed, his hand trailing down his abdomen and slipping beneath his waistband.

_This time it was a guy. Usually, Alistair gave him the women who needed to be punished because he could play with them longer. He could make them think that he was there to help them – their knight in shining armor – before he cut into them and made them pay for their sins. But not this time. It was rare he ever got to tear into a man, so this was pretty exciting._

_“Please, don’t do this to me,” the soul begged, sobs tearing from his throat, wracking his frame. “Please, you don’t understand. I’m not supposed to be here.”_

_He’d heard it all before, so Dean wasn’t really listening as he grabbed his favorite knife, running the blade over his thumb to make sure it was sharpened correctly. If it was as sharp as Dean liked it to be, the slices hurt more – they bled just that little bit extra and it made Dean happy. That’s why he didn’t trust anyone other than himself to touch his blades._

_A small smile came to his lips as he made the first cut, his knife sliding into the soul’s abdomen like he was butter. The man’s screams filled the room, causing another pleased smile to grace Dean’s lips. He had other toys he wanted to play with, so he knew he could only use his knife for a little while. After all, he didn’t want the man to black out; they were always so much more fun when they were awake. Not that he’d never kept going after one lost consciousness; it just wasn’t as satisfying._

As the man’s screams filled his head, Dean continued to pump his cock, biting into his bottom lip to keep his moans at bay. However, just as he was about to reach his climax, he heard his brother talking. The words sounded muffled, so Dean knew the younger man was still in the bathroom even before he opened his eyes. Sighing, he pushed himself off the bed, moving towards the bathroom door and pressing his ear close, listening to his brother’s strained voice.

Sam knew it was dangerous, but he just couldn’t help it. Weeks had gone by since the last time he’d seen Ruby, and he was craving it. This is the only thing he could think of, and he just had to hope that Dean had fallen asleep or the television was too loud for Dean to be paying any attention to him. “No, Ruby, you don’t understand!” Sam hissed into the phone. “I _need_ it. You have to meet me somewhere! I feel like I’m drowning! I can’t focus on anything else!”

Silence filled the room as Sam listened to Ruby’s reply. “Sam, I know you’re craving it, but I can’t meet you right now,” she explained. “I’m trying to keep Bobby away from the two of you, and I can’t do that if I can’t keep an eye on him. You’re just going to have to ride it out for a few days, Sammy.” She loved using the nickname. It made her feel like she was taking something else away from Dean. And the fact that Sam didn’t yell at her for it anymore only added to her pleasure.

Anger bubbled inside him as Sam realized that Ruby was going to keep him craving. “No, Ruby, listen to me. I _can’t_ ride it out. I’m in pain, dammit. My head…hurts! I can’t fucking sleep anymore because I’m shaking so badly.” He knew that arguing wasn’t going to get him anywhere when Ruby refused to meet him again, so he was going to try a different tactic – he wasn’t above begging right now. “Ruby, please…I need you. Please? I’m at a motel room in a small town in Wisconsin; La Pointe. Meet me here? Please, Ruby?”

Now, it was Dean’s turn to become angry. Sam was calling Ruby behind his back, and that wasn’t something he was willing to let his brother get away with. Though, he had to admit that he almost wanted her to come here for Sam. At least then he could finally mark that off his to-do list. She would be dead, and Sam would only have Dean to rely on – that’s the way it should be. But Sam insisted on choosing a demon over him, and he was going to make sure it ended today. He was still hard from his memories of torturing souls on the rack, so he figured there was no use in wasting a perfectly good erection. He’d show Sam who he belonged to.

“Thank you, Ruby,” Sam breathed into the phone. “You have no idea how much this means to me. I’ll see you in a few hours.” With that, Sam hung up the phone, glancing at himself in the mirror. He looked ten years older than his twenty-five years. He supposed being a hunter and having gone through everything that he had would do that to you. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the sink, moving towards the door as he pulled on his jeans. It was hot enough in the room that he could sleep without a shirt on tonight. Dean wouldn’t mind he was sure; Dean always slept without a shirt on these days.

Almost as soon as he walked out of the bathroom, Dean grabbed him, slamming him face first into the opposite wall, forcing Sam’s hand behind his back, threatening to break the bone if Sam didn’t cooperate. “Ow, Dean, what the fuck?!” Sam demanded, struggling as much as he could in his brother’s grasp. Dean’d been doing that a lot lately – hurting Sam when they hadn’t gone on a hunt for a while. Usually, his brother would last almost five days before he attacked, but this time, it’d only been about two. Dean was getting worse, and Sam wasn’t even in his right mind to be able to help him. “Let me go, Dean. If you break my arm, we’ll be out of commission for at least six weeks.”

A harsh laugh escaped Dean when his brother warned him about broken bones. He wasn’t going to hurt Sam like that; he would never. Dean was almost hurt that Sam thought so lowly of him now. “Sammy, I’m not going to break your arm,” he assured the younger man. “I’d never hurt you like that, baby.” Slowly, he pressed his face into the crook of his brother’s neck, breathing in Sam’s intoxicating scent.

The change in Sam’s demeanor the second Dean called him the pet name was obvious, making Dean growl lowly to himself. Sam would get used to it; he’d have to. “Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked, his breath hitching in his throat as he realized that thing pressing into his thigh wasn’t a gun. No, this was a mistake – Dean wasn’t going to do anything to him. Sure, Sam had noticed the looks his brother would give him sometimes and he’d wondered if that was lust he’d seen in Dean’s eyes, but he always talked himself out of that. This was one of those times. He was misinterpreting everything. “Let me go, man. C’mon, whatever it is, we can talk about it.”

Shaking his head, Dean assured Sam, “There’s nothing to talk about. I don’t want you to see Ruby anymore, and it’s time I made that clear.” When Sam opened his mouth to protest, Dean quickly flipped the younger man so that his back was pressed tightly against the wall, Dean’s hands pinning Sam’s wrists to the wall on either side of his head. “Don’t even think about lying to me, Sammy. I heard you on the phone with her.”

Again, Dean pressed his face into the younger man’s neck, nipping at the delicious, clean flesh that was just sitting there for his taking – taunting him with how damn good it looked. Dean would have been a fool not to have a taste. The way Sam tensed and tried to scrunch his shoulders up had Dean frowning, shoving his brother’s hands into the wall harder, forcing Sam to keep his shoulders down. He wasn’t done with Sam.

He needed this to stop. Sam didn’t know what Dean was playing at here, but he wasn’t interested in participating. Sure, Dean may have heard him and Ruby talking, but that didn’t give Dean the right to shove him around like this. And he didn’t even want to analyze the kissing – the small licks against his neck like Dean was cleaning him, or something. “Dean, what are you doing?!” he demanded once more, this time putting more force behind his words. “Let go. Stop it!” He wasn’t about to let this go any further. Sam didn’t care how badly Dean wanted it.

It was kind of funny that Sam thought he could boss him around. Maybe before Dean had gone to Hell, he would have allowed Sam to have a choice in this matter, but not now. Not anymore. Dean had sold his soul for Sam, and how did the younger man repay him? By running off with a demon, sucking her blood, and then fucking her – that’s how. Dean was just taking what was rightfully his. Technically, when he locked lips with that damn crossroads demon, he had been _buying_ Sam. It was time for his brother to step up to the plate and show Dean he was worth it.

“Don’t try to fight me, Sammy,” Dean warned, breath hot against Sam’s damp skin. “I won’t let you win.” He wasn’t playing around. Dean wanted Sam in ways that he couldn’t even explain, and if it was the last thing he did, he was going to have his brother in the way he wanted. Dean had been thinking about this since the night he caught Sam with Ruby. And he hadn’t thought that he’d have a chance to do it because Sam had been so good lately; well, calling Ruby was the final straw. It was now time for Sam to learn his lesson. 

This wasn’t happening. Dean wasn’t going to hurt him. “Dean, please?” Sam begged, trying to get away from his brother. He didn’t want to see this through. He wasn’t going to let this happen without a fight, no matter what Dean said. And he was pretty sure that he could take Dean if he had to. “Don’t do this, Dean. I won’t let you.”

As Sam continued to struggle, Dean grew angrier and excited. He’d warned the younger man that he wasn’t going to let him win this, and he’d meant it. Chuckling, Dean slammed his brother back against the wall roughly. “You don’t even know what I’m going to do, Sammy!” he explained, shoving his knee between Sam’s legs. “How do you know you won’t like it?” Smirking, Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s temple before he whispered, “I know you’re going to like it.”

Before giving Sam a chance to protest, Dean jerked his arm, sending Sam stumbling to the bed. While he tried to regain his balance, Dean tackled him, sending Sam sprawling flat on his back on the mattress, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. He didn’t have time to recover before Dean was on him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand while his other hand moved to the button of Sam’s jeans, popping it open. Again, his brother struggled and Dean quickly pressed his knee against Sam’s groin, stopping his moments. “Knock it off, Sam.”

Sam felt tears prickling behind his eyes and he didn’t understand why Dean was doing this. “Dean, please?” he whispered once more, hoping to get through to his brother. “I don’t…why are you doing this to me?” There had to be a reason. And if Sam was just told, maybe he could fix this. Maybe he could help Dean. “Please…just…calm down. We can deal with this, okay?”

Laughing softly, Dean yanked the zipper of Sam’s jeans down, forcing the denim apart so he could see the cotton layer of clothing separating him from his brother’s dick. “I am calm, Sam,” he promised, shoving at Sam’s right leg. “Get your legs open.” When Sam didn’t oblige right away, Dean shoved harder, pleased when Sam finally did as he was told. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Sammy,” he promised as he leaned over, blanketing Sam’s body with his own moments before his lips crushed against Sam’s. 

It wasn’t right. This whole situation was wrong. Quickly, Sam turned his head to the left, wrenching his lips away from Dean’s. “Why?” he demanded, still not receiving the answer he had been looking for. Dean wasn’t answering the important questions, only the ones Sam had asked as an afterthought. He wasn’t going to let Dean ignore this one again. “Just tell me why you’re doing this to me! Why you’re _raping_ your own brother!”

Angrily, Dean yanked Sam’s jeans off his hips, pulling the boxers down with the denim. “Because I _own_ you, Sam!” Dean hissed in his brother’s ear. “You’re _mine_! I made sure of that when I sold my soul to a demon so I could bring you back into your body.” Dean was trying to be nice about this. He didn’t really want to _hurt_ Sam, but he wasn’t about to stop either. And Sam was struggling to get away again, and Dean wasn’t okay with that. “But you don’t even want to be with me. You’d rather be with your demon whore. Why, Sam? Because she can feed you her blood? She can feed your sick, disgusting habit? Your _addiction_?”

Without thinking about it too much, Dean pulled his pocket knife from his jeans, taking a moment to shove Sam so that he was now on his stomach, his ass exposed to Dean, making the older man’s dick twitch. He’d seen the fear in his brother’s eyes when he drew the knife, but Sam didn’t have to worry; Dean wasn’t planning on using the knife on Sam. He hissed in a soft breath as the blade sliced through his forearm, droplets of blood splattering onto Sam’s lower back, which Dean leaned over and licked off. In the next moment, he had his arm pressed to Sam’s mouth, the younger man moaning against his skin as his fingers dug into the fleshy part of his arm, pulling him close. “So can I, baby.”

He wanted to scream and protest – to tell Dean that he was a fucking asshole and there was no way he owned him. But before he could say anything, Dean had pulled out his pocket knife, and Sam found his mouth had gone dry. It was best not to speak when Dean had a weapon in his hands and he was pissed off. That wasn’t a good combination; especially when Dean was so unpredictable since he had been back. 

The words cut through him as though Dean was actually using the knife. It was true. The only reason Sam kept Ruby around was because she could feed his blood addiction. But he wasn’t going to admit that out loud. It was just too horrible. He was about to speak when Dean pressed his bleeding arm to Sam’s lips, and Sam’s mind went blank. Sam didn’t care that this was his brother and his blood was satisfying Sam’s cravings. At the moment, all he cared about was the blood.

Sam didn’t even really feel it as his brother pushed his dick into him, the younger man only moaning once in protest before another wave of pleasure swept over him because of the blood. He felt powerful – strong. Dean’s blood was even better than Ruby’s. If Dean wanted to own him, then Sam was fine with that as long as he let Sam drink his blood whenever he felt the need to quench his cravings. He would kill Ruby himself as long as Dean promised to give him what he needed.

One hand shot out to press against the headboard as Dean continued to thrust into him, Sam worrying that his head was going to get bumped because his whole body was moving with the force of his brother’s thrusts. His lips were tinged red with blood as he squeezed his eyes closed, moaning softly when his brother angled his hips and the tip of his cock hit Sam’s prostate. Sam didn’t want this; deep down, he knew that. But Dean was making his body crave him – crave his orgasm. Sam knew there was no use in trying to hold back. Hell, with his luck, that would only piss Dean off more.

It only took a few more thrusts before Sam was coming, his cum shooting against the sheets, messing the bed under him. Without warning, Dean gripped his hair, pulling his head back and crushing their lips together as he spilled his seed into Sam’s used hole, Dean groaning and rolling his hips as he worked himself through his orgasm.

Slowly, Dean rolled off his brother, yanking Sam closer to him when the younger man tried to get off the bed. “When’s Ruby going to be here?” Dean asked, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice.

Shaking his head, Sam answered, “I don’t know exactly. She said she was about three hours out.” That had been almost an hour ago, so Sam could guess they had about another two hours. Not that Dean was sharing the plan with him but he was sure it had something to do with Ruby’s death.

“Good,” Dean smirked, rolling off the bed and dragging Sam up with him. “That means we have time to shower.” Without giving Sam a chance to protest, he shoved the younger man into the bathroom, turning on the water and letting it get warm before he pushed Sam inside, Dean following closely behind. This is what he wanted – Sam was _his_. And no one could take that away from him now; especially not Ruby.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wasn’t a demon. He could still handle iron and not be affected, and devil’s traps weren’t an issue either. But there was definitely something different about him. Sam wasn’t sure what it was but he was determined to find out. His brother’s blood shouldn’t affect him the way it did, and Sam needed to know why this was happening. 

Lately, Dean had been all about the hunt; ever since Sam had brought him back. The older Winchester had a fucking _hit list_! And Ruby was at the top of it, which was why they were still in this little town in Wisconsin waiting for the demon to show up. Dean had made Sam call Ruby back and tell her to meet him at an abandoned house a few miles away from the motel they had been staying in. Apparently, his brother didn’t want anyone to hear Ruby when she screamed.

It was hard not to notice that Dean was enjoying himself way too much as he sat in the corner sharpening the knife they’d stolen from her last year. For some reason, Dean _really_ hated Ruby – even more than he hated other demons. Sam had a feeling it had something to do with the relationship he’d been sharing with Ruby while Dean had been in Hell. The older Winchester was a possessive bastard, Sam was realizing.

Sighing, Dean placed the knife on the nightstand beside his brother, glancing at his watch. They had been sitting here for almost an hour and a half, and there was still no sign of Ruby. “I think your bitch is standing you up, Sammy,” Dean frowned as he moved to sit on the bed with Sam. His hand moved to the younger man’s abdomen, stroking over the taut muscles there. “It’s okay; we can catch her in the next town. Although I don’t particularly like the idea of her surviving to see another day, I guess I can make an exception. Or…we can wait another few hours and see if she shows. I’m sure we can find something to do with our time in those few hours.”

As he spoke, Dean’s fingers trailed lower, causing Sam to swallow thickly. He didn’t want to do anything with Dean again. His body was still sore from the last time, which had only been a few hours ago, and he just wasn’t in the mood. Then again, he didn’t know what made him think he had a choice. Dean hadn’t given him one the last time. After all, Dean _owned_ him, according to the older man. And Sam hadn’t even really fought back, which is what frightened him the most. His brother had raped him, and all it took to make Sam docile was the taste of Dean’s blood.

That was an obvious sign that Sam had a problem.

Ruby was to blame for that. The demon had been the one to get him hooked on demon blood, and that had been the only thing keeping him from struggling when Dean attacked him. He had been too into the blood flowing into his mouth that he hadn’t even cared that Dean was slamming his cock into his body, forcing his way into him and groaning that he owned him and the price had been Dean’s soul. Like Sam didn’t already know that he had been the reason for Dean’s death! His brother had to remind him of it even as he was hurting him in ways Sam had never imagined Dean would do to him! 

Hate was a very strong word to use. Sam wasn’t sure he could actually _hate_ Dean, but at this moment, he strongly disliked him. When his brother’s fingers brushed over the waistband of his jeans, Sam quickly shoved him away. “Don’t,” he warned, giving his head a small shake. Just because Dean had this thought in his mind that he belonged to him, that didn’t mean Sam was going to just roll over and take it like he’d done before. Not even Dean’s blood could make him do that again. Sam wouldn’t let that happen to him ever again.

The only answer he received was a small chuckle from his brother as Dean scooted closer, pressing his lips to Sam’s neck. And dammit, Sam wasn’t shivering because it felt good – not at all. “C’mon Sammy,” Dean mumbled against the younger Winchester’s smooth, tan skin before nipping at it gently. “We’ve had this conversation. You know that you don’t have a say in what I do to you.” He wanted Sam to like it, but he was getting the feeling that Sam hadn’t enjoyed it as much as Dean himself had. It was a shame, really. Dean didn’t want to take something from Sam every time he wanted to quell the ache between his legs, but if Sam was going to be a brat about it, then Dean wasn’t above doing that. “You liked it when I was inside you,” he assured Sam, his tone giving away that he wasn’t exactly sure about the statement. “I made you cum and everything.”

So what? Maybe Sam had liked it a little bit, but his brother had hurt him. He hurt him in a way that Sam never thought anyone would; especially not Dean. Sam had told him no and Dean still did it. Now, Sam supposed that all he wanted was an apology. After all, he had no qualms about being with Dean; but after his brother had done _that_ , he deserved a damn apology. Pulling his head away from Dean, Sam mumbled, “You hurt me.”

A small frown came to Dean’s lips at Sam’s mumbled words, the older man only now realizing that he hadn’t only hurt Sam physically, but he’d hurt his little brother’s _feelings_. Sam had always been emotional, and Dean should have thought before he just took his anger out on Sam. To say that he was feeling like a real dick right now would have been an understatement. Again, he scooted closer, wrapping one arm around Sam’s waist as his lips trailed along Sam’s jaw. “M’sorry, Sammy,” he apologized between soft nips to the younger man’s flesh. “I wasn’t thinking. Hearing you beg Ruby to come here and let you feed from her just pissed me off. I want you all to myself.”

He hadn’t expected to actually get an apology, but he was glad that he did. Sam hated fighting with Dean, and it seemed like that’s all they’d been doing since he got back. Still, he wasn’t about to let Dean get off the hook that easily. He wanted to know where his limits were – how far he could push Dean before he snapped. It was useful information to have, after all. Quickly, he moved from the bed, shoving Dean’s arm off him in the process. “Yeah well, you should have thought about what you were doing!” Sam scolded. “I told you no, and you did it anyway!” 

Tears sprang to his eyes as Sam just shook his head again, unable to find the words for the amount of hurt he was feeling. Finally, he whispered, the words almost inaudible – if there had been any noise in the room other than Sam’s voice, Dean probably wouldn’t have been able to hear it – “I would have done it if you’d just asked.”

With that, Sam went into the bathroom, ignoring Dean when he called for him to come back as he slammed the door closed, throwing the lock into place. Once he was alone, Sam slumped onto the toilet, head falling into his hands as he sighed. He could hear Dean pounding at the door, but he wasn’t about to let him in. Sam just needed a few minutes for himself; he needed to figure things out.

“Sam, c’mon, open the door,” Dean ordered, trying the knob once more though he knew the door was locked. The look on Sam’s face, the pure hurt he’d seen there, was burned into his memory, and Dean just wanted it to go away. He couldn’t believe he had put that look on his brother’s face. Dean hadn’t wanted this – he’d been angry and he’d taken it out on Sam. This was never supposed to happen. “Please, Sammy, open up?” he tried again, a deep frown coming to his lips when Sam still didn’t respond. “If you don’t open the door, I’m going to break it down, Sam!”

That seemed to get Sam’s attention, the bathroom door slowly swinging open to reveal the younger Winchester. It was obvious that he had been crying, and that made Dean feel like even more of an ass. He made sure to keep his movements slow as he moved towards Sam, treating the younger man like a scared animal. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again, one hand moving to touch his little brother’s cheek. “I never wanted to hurt you. Forgive me? Please?”

And there it was – everything Sam wanted to hear laid out in front of him. God, it felt so good to know that his brother was at least sorry for hurting him. “Y-Yeah,” he sniffled with a small nod. “Just…don’t do it again.” Of course, that didn’t mean that Sam was opposed to sex, but he wouldn’t let Dean force him into it again.

If he hadn’t been waiting for Ruby to get here so he could kill her, Dean would have grabbed Sam up and slowly made him fall apart as he showed him how damn good it could feel without the blood. But they didn’t have time for that right now, so Dean just settled for a kiss, tongue teasing at the seam of Sam’s lips before slipping inside Sam’s mouth, mapping out the hot cavern. They’d have plenty of time for more once Ruby was gone. “I won’t – I promise,” he whispered against Sam’s lips before reluctantly pulling away.

Just as he led Sam back to the bed, headlights flashed through the curtains, causing heat to spread through Dean’s entire body. She was here. Dean was finally going to get to slide his knife into her flesh and revel in the sounds of her screams. The thought had his dick twitching in his jeans. He’d show her what happened to demon whores who tried to get in between him and his brother. And he was going to enjoy every damn minute of it. 

Quickly, Dean moved from the bed, snatching the knife from the nightstand as he hid behind the door. He’d gone over this with Sam already. The younger man was to get Ruby onto the bed where he had painted a devil’s trap under the sheets, and then he was to let Dean do the rest. And damn, Sammy knew how to follow orders like a damn pro. Then again, Dean wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by that since they’d spent their childhood following their father’s orders, but it kind of turned Dean on when he watched Sam tie the bitch to the bed with the ropes Dean had personally soaked in holy water. The steam that rose from Ruby’s skin and the screams that fell from her lips were like music to Dean’s ears. Damn, he was going to enjoy this.

Ruby’s eyes slid over to Sam, a small, hurt frown on her lips. “Sammy, what are you doing?” she asked, pulling at the ropes and hissing in another breath as the holy water soaked into the rashes that she was making on her skin. 

“Don’t call him that!” Dean hissed as he moved towards Ruby, eyes glaring daggers at the woman. “Only I get to call him that.” He wasn’t going to let Ruby take that from him. She had already taken Sam’s body before he got it, and Dean wasn’t going to let her take anything else. “It’s about time you learn your lesson; no one fucks with Sam and gets away with it, bitch.” Grabbing the brand that he’d made a few days earlier, Dean heated it up as he explained, “First things first – we can’t let you go smoking out of that meat suit.” 

The sound and smell of sizzling flesh filled the room as Dean pressed the hot brand against Ruby’s forearm, marking her with the binding link so she couldn’t leave her host. After all, he couldn’t exactly kill her if she was a ball of black smoke in the air. Once that was done, tears of pain and frustration rolling off Ruby’s cheeks, Dean showed her the knife they’d stolen from her last year. “Now, let’s get started, shall we?” he asked, smiling smugly at her.

Shaking her head, Ruby turned her attention back to Sam, hoping that she could get the younger man to side with her. She’d heard stories about the things Dean had done in Hell, and she didn’t want to become another one of his victims. The word around demons was that Dean was almost as bad as Alistair; the demon’s star pupil. Ruby had been on the other end of Alistair’s knife a few times, and she didn’t want a repeat performance. Unlike Alistair, Dean had a knife that could kill her, and she didn’t think for a second that he would hesitate to use it to snuff her out of existence.

She could trust Sam. He had been with her since Dean went to Hell. They’d had sex, and she’d helped him with his blood cravings. Surely, Sam couldn’t go on without getting his dose of blood when he needed it, and Ruby was his source. “Sam, don’t let him do this to me. Untie me. Please? You need me.”

A harsh laugh to her left had Ruby snapping her attention to Dean. She didn’t know what the hell was so damn funny, but she had a feeling Dean was going to enlighten her. “He doesn’t need you,” Dean assured her, giving his head a small shake. “Sam has me. I can take care of him better than you ever did. Now that I’m back, he won’t be needing you for anything.” Running his fingers over the ropes, pressing them into Ruby’s skin deeper, Dean added, “Why else do you think he helped me get you here? He knew what he was doing the whole time and he didn’t protest once.” 

Suddenly, Dean felt the overwhelming need to get up and kiss Sam – show Ruby just how much Sam didn’t need her. So, he did, moving towards the younger man and fisting his hand in Sam’s hair roughly as he pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his obvious use of tongue before he pulled back, turning his attention to Ruby once more. “Now, we _really_ need to get started. We don’t have a lot of time.” Bobby was still on their asses, after all.

**~~**

Screams filled the room as Dean dragged his knife over Ruby’s exposed flesh, smiling with delight as he stripped pieces of skin from her body. He was almost finished, but he wanted to drag out her pain just a little longer because she’d tried to take Sam away from him. That was unacceptable, and Dean wanted to make sure that she knew that before she died. A few more little slices to her exposed breasts and a deep gash in her side, and Dean could tell that she was slipping away from him. After all, there was only so much a soul, even a twisted, demonic soul, could take before it blacked out. Dean didn’t want to give her that pleasure – he’d much rather kill her instead.

He moved so that his head was right next to her, his lips almost brushing against her ear as he explained, “Sam’s mine. He’ll always be mine. I mean, it was a valiant effort – trying to take him away from me by getting him addicted to demon blood and having sex with him – but in the end, he still came back to me.” Chuckling softly, Dean added, “You failed. I just wanted you to know that before I put you out of your misery.”

With that, Dean plunged the knife into Ruby’s heart, the woman’s lips parting with a silent scream as a bright orange light flickered, her skeleton becoming visible for a brief moment before her body went slack on the bed. For a minute, Dean just stared at the lifeless corpse, basking in the afterglow of her death. But he knew they couldn’t stay there long. If Bobby found them, there was no telling what would happen. Though, he wanted to fuck Sam in this bed with Ruby’s dead body still tied up next to them. It would be the ultimate revenge, even if she was dead.

Dean didn’t give it much more thought as he reached out for his brother, pulling Sam down onto the bed and stripping him of his clothes. He wanted to be gentle tonight because he hadn’t been last night, so he took it slowly, taking his time to kiss and taste every part of his brother’s skin, making Sam arch into him and moan in pleasure. It was much better than the reaction he’d gotten the night before. Dean slowly used his tongue and his fingers to work Sam open before he pressed his cock into his little brother’s body, stroking Sam’s dick until they both reached their climax. Honestly, it was probably one of the best experiences Dean could remember having with a sexual partner.

After just lying with Sam for a few minutes, Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed, pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple before he started getting dressed. “I’m gonna get rid of her and then we can go,” he explained, pulling Sam into another heated kiss before he cut Ruby’s lifeless body free and loaded her up into the Impala. It would only take him a few minutes to get rid of her and then he and Sam were going to put about ten thousand miles between them and this town. They had been here too long already.

Almost as soon as Dean left, Sam quickly dressed himself, packing up their duffels, making sure to clean off the knife Dean had used on Ruby before placing it back into his own duffel. The door opened just as he was zipping his bag and Sam smiled softly. “Wow, that was fast,” he chuckled as he turned to face his brother. Only, it wasn’t Dean standing in front of him – it was Bobby.

“M’sorry, boy,” Bobby apologized before he slammed the butt of his rifle into Sam’s temple and the younger Winchester’s world went black.

**~~**

When Sam woke up, the first thing he realized was that his head was on fire. The second thing he realized was that he wasn’t in the abandoned house that Dean had left him in. He didn’t remember leaving on his own, so he figured the headache had something to do with why he was here. As he moved to sit up but noticed that his right hand was cuffed to a large bed, the young man frowning at the room around him. Now, he knew where he was, and he knew _exactly_ how he had gotten here. And when Dean realized that he was gone, he was going to be beyond pissed.

The door to the room he was in screeched loudly as it opened, revealing Bobby. Sam didn’t know why the old hunter had brought him to the panic room in the basement of his home, but Sam needed to find out. “What are you doing, Bobby?” he asked angrily, pulling at his cuffed hand. “You can’t keep me in here like some sort of prisoner. Let me go.”

A deep frown came to Bobby’s lips when Sam spoke, the older man giving his head a small shake. “I’m trying to help you, boy,” he explained. “I’ve heard about all of the things Dean has done since he’s been back, and it’s not safe for you to be with him. It’s not safe for _anyone_ to be with him. You have to let him go, Sam.” And that’s why Sam was here. Bobby knew there was no way the young hunter could take out his own brother, so Bobby was going to do it for him. It’s what Dean would have wanted if he was still in his right mind.

Shaking his head, Sam argued, “What’s he done? Killed demons? What’s so wrong with that?! It’s our job as hunters!” Sam needed Bobby to let him go. Otherwise, Dean was going to find them and he was going to _make_ Bobby let him go. The last thing Sam wanted was for Bobby to have to suffer because he was trying to save him. Sam was fine with Dean; he was _happy_ with Dean.

Now, it was Bobby’s turn to shake his head, letting Sam know that wasn’t what he’d been talking about. “I know what Dean did to you, Sam,” he explained. “I can’t let him hurt you again. It’s time to put him down, Sam – you have to know that what he’s doing to you is wrong. He doesn’t own you just because he gave up his soul for you. And you don’t owe him anything. He’s practically a demon himself, Sam. You know what we have to do. And I know you shouldn’t have to, which is why I’m going to do it for you.”

Before Sam could say anything, a shot rang out behind them, barely missing Bobby’s head as the old man dove towards the opposite corner. Dean – Sam knew he’d come for him. Of course, he hadn’t thought that Dean would be so quick about it, but he knew that Dean would come. Aiming the gun at Bobby, Dean demanded, “Unlock him. **Now**.”

For a split second, Sam didn’t think Bobby was going to do as he was told, but when Dean cocked the gun, Bobby unlocked the cuff. As soon as he was released, Dean motioned for him to come towards him, and Sam did, not resisting as Dean pulled him up against his chest, holding him close as though he thought Bobby was going to try to steal him away again. “Are you all right?” Dean asked, eyes roaming over Sam’s body, searching for any visible wounds. Other than the bruise on the side of Sam’s head, he seemed fine.

Quickly, Sam nodded, letting his brother know that he was fine. “Y-Yeah,” he mumbled, gripping Dean’s shirt as he started to turn around. “Let’s just go, okay?” When Dean didn’t automatically turn with him, Sam knew this could get ugly if he didn’t do something about it. “Dean?” he asked, giving his brother’s shirt a hard tug. “C’mon.”

Dean wasn’t ready to leave. Bobby had proved to be more of a hassle than he was worth, and Dean was going to take him out. The last thing he needed was for Bobby to go a step further and actually hurt Sam in his attempt to get to Dean. This time, Sam had only gotten a bruise and a nice bump on the side of his head, but next time, there was a chance he could get more. Dean couldn’t let Bobby live and run that risk. “I can’t leave yet, Sammy,” Dean answered with a shake of his head, pointing the gun at Bobby once more. “He can’t be allowed to survive. Not this time. He’ll keep coming after us. What if he hurts you next time?”

“You would kill your own family, boy?” Bobby asked, standing at his full height, shoulders squared. Sure, they weren’t blood, but Bobby had told them time and time again that family didn’t end with blood. He was like a father to these Winchester boys, and now Dean was just going to blow him away? That just proved him point that Dean wasn’t right. When Sam brought him back, he’d created a monster – this thing in front of him wasn’t Dean.

He wasn’t going to let his happen. “Dean, don’t!” Sam yelled, stepping in front of Bobby and the gun. “You don’t want to hurt Bobby. He’ll leave us alone after this; you don’t have to kill him.” Sam was pleading with Dean using his best puppy eyes, and he was praying to whoever the hell was listening up there that he got through to his brother. If Dean killed Bobby, he would never forgive himself. Sure, Dean was different now, but he sure as hell wasn’t a monster – he didn’t kill innocent people.

Although he wanted to blow Bobby’s brains out for what he did to Sam, Dean lowered the gun again, fingers of his free hand gripping Sam’s hair and pulling the younger man into a deep, possessive kiss. “Fine. Let’s go, then. We’re getting as far away from him as we can.” Dean was already taking a huge risk letting Bobby live tonight. He wasn’t stupid enough to stay in range of the older man.

Sam stayed back as his brother walked out of the house, wanting to say a few things to Bobby before they left. “He’s not a monster, Bobby,” Sam assured the other man. “I can keep him in line. He listens to me. What you just saw is proof of that.” Finally, turning so that he was facing Bobby , Sam added, “If he sees you again, he’ll kill you. More importantly, I’ll let him. This has to stop. We’re not hurting anyone. He’s only killing demons, which is a good thing.” Sighing, Sam finished, “Don’t come after us again, Bobby. I don’t want you to get hurt. And call off your other hunters, or they’re going to get themselves killed. That blood will be on your hands.”

With that, Sam walked out of the house, not giving Bobby a chance to say anything else on the matter. He didn’t want to lose Bobby, but if he couldn’t accept Dean for who he was now, Sam would gladly choose his brother other Bobby any day.

As he climbed into the Impala, Sam smiled, scooting over in the bench seat to press against Dean’s side. “Thank you,” he whispered softly, his fond smile still plastered on his face. “For not killing Bobby. I know how much you wanted to, and I appreciate that you didn’t. I mean, I know he hates us right now, but he is the closest thing we have to family other than the two of us.”

Again, Dean’s hand fisted in Sam’s hair again, yanking the younger man into another kiss. “We don’t need anyone else. And I meant what I said – if he tries anything like that again, I’ll kill him. He could have hurt you tonight.” His eyes ticked to the bruise on Sam’s temple, frowning as he gently pressed his fingers to Sam’s wound. “Does it hurt?”

At the pressure of Dean’s fingers, Sam hissed in a breath, giving his head a small shake. “Only when you touch it,” he promised. “I’m gonna be fine. I’ve had so much worse, believe me.” Biting into his bottom lip, Sam asked, “So…I’ve been meaning to ask you – why does your blood affect me the same way a demon’s does? I mean, you’re not a demon. I know that for sure.”

A small scoff escaped Dean’s lips when Sam told him he wasn’t a demon. “I’m pretty damn close, Sammy. One small crack away from losing my humanity completely. The only thing keeping that wall from completely caving in is you. Right now, the only thing keeping me human is you. And if you need to drink my blood to quench your cravings, then fine. As long as you don’t let it go too far, we’re good.”

It made sense, Sam supposed. He didn’t know what Dean had done in Hell, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. But he figured with time, Dean would tell him if he wanted to. And if he didn’t, that was fine too. As long as Dean didn’t leave him or revoke on his promise to be his supplier, Sam was fine with that. “Yeah, we’ll keep each other human, then, Dean.”

Smiling brightly, Dean turned the key then wrapped his arm around Sam, the loud purr of the Impala filling the air. “Deal, little brother,” he assured Sam as he pulled out onto the road, not really sure where he was going, but knowing as long as Sam was with him, he was going to be fine no matter where they ended up.


End file.
